


just a bit awestruck

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: AU - University, Glasses, M/M, Thank you for 50 kudos! :’)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: ”He’s frowning at you, what did you do to the guy?”





	just a bit awestruck

**Author's Note:**

> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!

“He’s frowning at you, what did you do to the guy?” Jonghyun gave a cursory glance to the seat on the other side of the room, where sure enough Kang Dongho was glaring at him once again. He shook his head at Minki, who scowled at Dongho.

“He’s not glaring at me,” Jonghyun reasons, because from the corner of his eye he sees Aron from Journalism hunker in, poking Dongho in the furrow of his eyebrows.

“You forgot your glasses again,” he hears in the distance, “stop squinting, you look like you’re going to fight someone.” Dongho gives a muffled growl, and despite himself Jonghyun smiles. He wonders what Dongho would look like, maybe the glare would be real this time. Aron passed Dongho a case.

Minhyun sighed, “Aron-hyung and Dongho sure are a strange combination.” He made a strange face, one mixed with fondness and composure, making him look a sort of constipated. ”Aron-Hyung told me he helped Hyung learn Korean.”

Minki latched onto the topic easily, “oh?” His voice curled like a smile. “Hyung huh. Who knew that the student union could help make a blossoming _friendship_?”

Jonghyun tuned out the sound of Minhyun choking and Minki’s half crazed cackle, instead letting his gaze wander to the way Dongho seemed pliant under Aron’s ruffling of his hair, half-heartedly bantering. His chest ached.

“C’mon, put it on. How did you even last two lectures without being able to see a thing? Were you even paying attention or were you too-” Dongho cut Aron off with a long sigh before opening it and slipping on the glasses nestled within. He blinked twice, before his eyes twitched towards Jonghyun. Jonghyun felt his eyes drop to his wrists resting on top of his desk, chest thundering.

“Jonghyun?” Minhyun asked, “are you okay? Your face is red.”

Jonghyun clamped his mouth shut, but could feel the feelings of _ohmygodwhatthefuck_ bursting at the tight press of his lips. “Yeah,” he said, particularly strangled, “I’m fine.”

But he’s not, he thinks, not when he sees what might be an image seared into his head for a long time. Jonghyun, with all the composure in his body, feels himself withering from the image. He’s never felt more attacked in his life.

Who knew that Kang Dongho, notoriously delinquent like without any actual anecdotal evidence, would look that good in glasses?


End file.
